The Angel or Demon of Music
by DarkRose2009
Summary: His introspection as he was chaining Raoul down in his dark dungeons. From the Phantom of the Opera's PoV.


Summary : When the Phantom of the Opera chained Raoul, Christine begged him to kill them both, so, who's going to win, he or them?

Disclaimer : I don't Phantom of the Opera and the lyrics belong to Andrew Llyod Weber.

Written from the Phantom's Perspective

All my life had been dark before I met her, the her being Christine Daee. I thought she was the most beautiful woman in whole word and she was the best singer in the world. That was why I trained her voice to sound like an Angel.

But because of my disfigurement, I couldn't really love her in the light. I had to personify an Angel of Music. She believed I was her father's spirit and I fold her into thinking I was. This was a great time I had teaching her. She was one avid student and her voice sounded so angelic to me. Better than Carlotta, anybody else in the Opera.

But then again, Raoul had to be there, the erich count from her childhood. i thought he'd fall in love with her the day he's heard her sing, but I didn't know how much he fell in love with her and ash with him until he got there into my dungeons and came to rescue her from me. I brought her down to my dungeons before as well, but this time he discovered our hiding place, where I put Christine, my Angel, my love. I thought it was only a childish love, but I was wrong. Raoul proved to be a worthy opponent : he didn't care about himself at all as I was chaining him to the water chamber, he was pleading for her freedom instead.

However, I wasn't moved by his pleas, but by Christine's pleas. Raoul was pleading, no imploring me to give me back her freedom and for her to not throw her life away :

"_Don't throw your life away for me Christine_!"

"Raoul, _if you die, I die!_" She said to him. I was crushed by her words. She loved him and not me. There was never a chance that she could love me. I was a monster inside and out. I wasn't a handsome, good-looking and young count, and there was never a possibility that she could return my love. I felt betrayed then, betrayed by my only relief and the only woman I loved. I gave my heart to her blindly, how could she do this to me?

"_I gave you everything and you're doing this to me, I was your Angel of Music, Christine and he did nothing for you, nothing! Why do you love him?_" I asked insanely, raging inside of me. Her words would have moved anyone else but me. But I was touched by something else, the pleading in her voice, when she turned her pretty head and said to me :

"_I gave you my mind blankly and you deceived me_."

"_Don't try my patience, make your choice now_!" I urged her, not minding Raoul's passionate pleas that were starting to irritate me not a little, though a lot. I didn't like hearing that pompous and vain suitor's voice. I tried my best to shut his voice from my head, but he was still pleading me :

"_Free, free her, let her go! Kill me and let her go, don't make her lie to you for me_!"

"Raoul, we die together, kill us both, that's my choice, my Angel of Music." Christine still called me that after all I've done to her and her lover.

Then I realized something in me : forcing someone to choose or to love me wasn't a good thing to do. It wasn't heroic at all. I wasn't being an Angel, I was being a Demon. Her demon. I wanted to free her then and see her happy, alive, smiling and free, even if it wasn't with me. I said to them both, unchaining Raoul :

"_Go now, go now and leave me, take the boat! It's going to take you upstairs in the Opera!_"

"Thank you, ny Angel of Music, I'll never forget you." said Christine to me in tears and hugging me as Raoul was now completely free to move.

"_Let's go now Christine, there's no time to loose_!"

"_Raoul wait, I must do something!_" What was the something, I wondered. And all of sudden, out of the blue, she hugged me on an impulsive and kissed me before leaving me alone again in the dark. But I knew she cared about me too, I was no longer lonely and I saved two people's lives. I couldn't murder the love of my life, so I let her go with the man she loved. Long after she was gone, the feel of her lips still lingered on my skin and was engraved in my whole body. I was relieved to know she felt something for me. She was the first and only who cared for me except for Madam Giry who brought down to the Opera's basement where I lived : free from my loneliness now and forever with Christine in my heart.

Thanks for reading me everyone!


End file.
